Black Ink Guilt
by TwilightLover26
Summary: Bella Swan thinks that she'll never meet the right guy, but what happens when the amazingly attractive Edward Cullen comes and sweeps her off her feet? Will it be love? Will her past come back to haunt her? I OWN NOTHING! all human ON HOLD! sorry...
1. The Meeting

**Alright, I'm fairly new to this whole writing thing so if you could some nice constructive reviews would be really AWESOME!! OK, that's it. Read and review!! please!**

Chapter 1-The Meeting

Dear Diary,

Alice and I just found this huge apartment that amazingly enough we can actually afford on our salary, me working at Twilight. It's my restaurant and so far has topped the rating charts which is amazing. And Alice working at Chic a magazine is for women, and young ladies who need a little help form every area from talking to a guy to finding the perfect home for you, some fashion, gossip, and Alice is working on a new piece that falls in the love category, its called How To Figure Out If You Are In Love? She has about a year to work on it for the February edition next year since she actually has to go through the steps on finding the one special person a. I doubt I'm ever going to find anyone because I'm plain Jane Bella Swan. There's nothing special about me. I'm 22 years old with brown hair and brown eyes, nothing big. The only thing that is admirable is that I own my own restaurant and I am the head chef. Well that's enough for now I have to finish unpacking and make sure Alice didn't replace my wardrobe, again.

Yours truly, **Isabella Swan**

"Alice, did you grab the boxes from the back of my car?" I yelled hoping she was in hearing distance.

"No, I thought you were gonna grab it!" she responded back.

I groaned. Now I have to go down the stairs to grab my two boxes with my favorite Cd's and movies in them.

I pulled on my old converse, and attempted to run down the stairs because knowing me I'd fall flat on my ass. So it was more like s slow jog. Really slow.

I unlocked my car and popped the trunk. But my boxes weren't there. Huh? Did I take them? No, I don't remember taking them up. Where could they be?

"Ahem," Somebody cleared there throat not far from me. I shut the trunk and started back to the door but I stopped dead in my tracks. I was face-to-face with a gorgeous god-like green eyed man. Can someone hand me a towel so I can clean up the drool?

"I noticed you were taking some boxes up and the little black-haired pixie looking girl put these two boxes by the door and they've been there for about an hour. Could these be what you're looking for?" he had a voice like velvet, and it was extremely attractive.

"Yeah, those would be my missing boxes. Remind me never to trust Alice again," I said the last part mostly to myself but he seemed to have caught it because he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, I live on the fourth floor," he said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and I live on the fourth also," I said while taking his hand in mine. And I couldn't help but notice that his whole hand was soft except his fingers were rough, he must be a piano player.

"This might seem like an odd question, but do you happen to play the piano?" I asked oddly intrigued by this gorgeous man, after dropping his hand.

"Yes, actually I do," he responded.

"My suspicions were right, your fingers were rough and that's how my grandfathers hands were, he was also a piano player," I said hoping he wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice from mentioning my grandfather.

"Was?" he questioned.

"He died this past year, we were very close, and he promised me he would teach me how to play but he had a heart attack and died before he was able to," I can't believe I just told this stranger about my grandfather. I miss him so much. I looked down at my feet to try and keep my composure.

"I'm sorry, he must've been an extraordinary man, and he was extremely lucky to of had you in his life," he said sincerely. I looked up at him and he had this adorable crooked smile on his face that could make you just melt.

"Well, thank you for rescuing my Cd's, you practically saved my life," I told him, while bending down to grab my boxes. But he picked them up before I could get to them.

"Lead the way," he said with that crooked smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile and I did as I was told.

I took him upstairs and held open the door to our apartment for him. I took the boxes from him and sat them down on the floor next to the couch.

"Bells, do you know which box I put my yellow poka dotted bar?" Alice yelled and I looked at Edward and his face was red and he was trying to once again hide his laughter, which wasn't working well, for either of us.

"I'll be right back," I said. I walked out of the living room, down the hallway and into Alice's room, where she was frantically searching for her bra.

"Hey there, why don't you grab a different bra, put a shirt on and come meet our neighbor who now knows you have a yellow poka dotted bra," I said trying to play it off as a joke but she didn't fall for it and let out a little shriek.

"Is he cute?" she doesn't even care about the bra situation, she just wants to know if he's cute. Alright.

"Extremely, and apparently he plays the piano and he lives right across the hall," I told her amazed by my excitement.

"Okay, keep him busy, and I'll be out in a second," she said going back to her search.

I headed back out to the living room, and noticed he was looking at my books in the shelves that I had set up.

"Anything catch your eye?" I asked him, which cause him to jump from my unknown presence.

"How many times have you read this?" he asked while pulling my favorite book off the shelf, Pride And Prejudice.

"Well, let's just say more than anybody can count," I said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Have know fear, Alice is know here," she said while entering the living room. I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward Cullen, this is my roommate and best friend Mary Alice Brandon. Alice this is Edward Cullen," I introduced them.

Edward held out his hand for Alice to shake but knowing Alice she wasn't going to shake his hand. I was right; she pulled him in for a hug, that took him by surprise by the look on his face.

I giggled a little at the look on his face.

I got up off the couch, grabbed my boxes and went over to the shelves by our sound system, and started unpacking my Cd's.

Alice and Edward looked deep in conversation, when we heard a loud banging from across the hall.

"Edward, open up! Don't keep me out in the hall!" yelled, who I could only guess was Edward's roommate.

"Excuse me for a second ladies," he said and opened the door, "Jasper, I'm over here meeting our new neighbors, why don't you come meet them," he said.

A few seconds later he re-entered followed by a man who was a little bit shorter than him with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm jasper Hale," he said with his eyes glued to Alice.

"Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice!" she said while going in to give him a hug.

He was taken aback at first but then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good squeeze and then released her.

I stood up and made my way over to them.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I introduced myself while holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a nod of his head.

"well ladies it was nice to meet you but I have to get going, I have to get to work," Edward said.

"Where do you work?" I asked hoping I didn't sound to nosey.

"I actually work at the Children's hospital," he said. Aw, he works with kids, that's a major bonus.

I looked at the clock and it said it was only ten o'clock in the morning, curse Alice for getting me up at six.

"Well, it was nice to meet you too," I said while giving him a smile.

"Wait, what time do you get out of work?" Alice asked, and she had that look on her face like she's planning something.

"I get off at six tonight," he said.

"Well, would you guys like to come over for dinner at let's say seven?" I jumped in, where the hell did that boldness come from?

"I would love to," Jasper said still with his eyes glued on Alice.

"Edward, what about you?" Alice asked. He looked over at me and once again made my insides melt with that crooked smile.

"It would be my pleasure," he said and took his leave.

"Well, ladies, that's my cue to leave, I'll see you tonight at seven," and he too took his leave.

Once the door shut Alice and I looked at each other and started jumping up and down.

"If I have to make dinner I have to run to the store to pick up some stuff, do you want to come with?" I asked while grabbing my purse and car keys.

"No, I'm going to stay here and clean this place up a little bit, you have fun," she said while sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, later hater," and I was out the door and in my car in no time.

I headed to the closest grocery store.

The first thing I went and picked up was six steaks, some jumbo fresh mushrooms, ricotta cheese, garlic, jumbo shells, the makings for a salad, some random things I could work with, and a mix for chocolate cup cakes.

I checked out, put the stuff in the trunk. Got back in my car plugged in my Ipod, and took off for home.

I unloaded the groceries from the car and took them upstairs and put them away.

I went into the living room looking for Alice, and noticed everything was put away, there were no boxes in sight. And it was only one o'clock. I went and checked to see if she was in her room, to my surprise she wasn't and that room also was spotless. I went to my room and there she was going through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused as to why she was going through my clothes.

"I'm going through your closet to find you something to wear for tonight, with no complaints from you, and no you cannot know what it is until it is time to get ready, so go to the living room and put in a cd and let us hear that beautiful singing voice of yours," she finished with a smile, and then went back to work.

There was no point in arguing, so I went to the sound system and put in one of my mixes.

It started out with some Jimmy Robbins, Everything To You.

_You ask me a question  
what's on my mind  
and I tell you it's nothing  
that I feel fine  
but it's really you that pours over me everyday  
everyday_

_so don't go changing your ways  
cause you're perfect, yes it's true_

_I wanna be everything to you  
Giving you all my love as proof  
I wanna be everything and turn our world into something  
Let me be everything, everything to you_

_With a war every second  
It's easy to fade  
Every word is a weapon  
but it's safe to say  
It's really you that keeps me alive all the time  
all the time_

_So don't go changing your smile  
cause it's perfect, yes it's true_

_I wanna be everything to you  
Giving you all my love as proof  
I wanna be everything and turn our world into something  
Let me be everything, everything to you_

_We may walk this life and have troubles some days  
but don't think we won't get over it all, cause we'll never fall_

I put the song on repeat and kept singing put loud, when I noticed it was lunch time. I took the song off and let it continue onto the next song.

I went to the kitchens and made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Alice! Lunch!" I yelled and sat at the island in the kitchen.

I started eating when Alice came in and sat down across from me and grabbed her sandwich and started eating.

"How's that project of yours going so far?" I asked her.

"Fine, I've been done for a good half hour already," she admitted.

"What do I make for dinner? Steak, stuffed mushrooms, or stuffed shells?" I asked her.

"Definitely steak, with stuffed mushrooms on the side with green beans a salad and chocolate cupcakes for dessert," she said as she finished off the last of her sandwich.

Cool, now all I had to do was concentrate on the cooking. Thank you Alice.

It was around two o'clock when we cleaned up. Now we had five hours to blow until it's time for dinner. What the hell am i supposed to do for five hours?

* * *

**So, tell me whatcha think! Did i move to fast? Are you confused? let me know and i'll try and fix it up! thanks buddies!  
Dana  
**


	2. Dinner

**Alright, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! and once agian I OWN NOTHING!!**

Chapter 2-Dinner

I started making dinner at around six so that everything is ready for me to cook, and then I also have time to get dressed in whatever Alice has planned for me to wear.

She has been cleaning like a madwoman. I think someone got hit with cupids arrow, who would that be? Alice! I have a feeling Jasper has also. He seemed quite taken with her when we first all met today. All I have to say is; Aw…

It was quarter to seven when I finished all the preparations with the food, and I went into my room where Alice was standing with a straightner, and a bag of make-up, literally, a bag of make-up. With an evil glint in her eye. Shit!

She threw the clothes she picked out at me, which just so happened to be a jean skirt and a strapless top, with some black flip-flops. I put on the clothes then sat down in the chair that she had set up for me to sit on while she proceeded with the torture.

I was never so happy when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I said as I was running for the door.

When I reached the door, I stopped for a second, took a deep breath and collected myself. And I opened the door.

"Hi, come on in," I said while ushering them into the living room.

They were both wearing jeans and a button down. Edward's was black, Jasper's was a deep burgundy.

"Dinner will be done in about 15 minutes, so just make yourselves at home," oh dear God, I sounded like my mother! I hit my forehead, a little too hard, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," they both said.

I nodded my head and went down the hall to get Alice.

"What the hell is taking you so long? I just like hit myself, literally, in the forehead in front of them. I could use a little help!" I whisper yelled, if that's even possible. I don't even know…

"Alright, alright I'm coming, go to the kitchen and finish dinner up, I'll go make sure your little outburst didn't drive them away," she giggled.

"Your funny," I said and made my way back to the kitchen.

I was just taking the stuffed mushrooms out of the oven when someone came into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help in here?" said the soft velvety voice that I fell in love with just hours ago. Wtf? I sound like a romance novel.

I sat the mushrooms down, and turned around to face him.

"Actually, I'm pretty much finished, I just have to put these on a plate, and then we are all set to eat. But you can start taking stuff out to the dining room and put them on the table for me," I said amazed by my boldness of putting him to work.

He nodded, and started grabbing the stuff that I had set out to put on the table.

I turned back around, took a deep breath and put the mushrooms in a fun design on the plate, which Alice absolutely hates. Ha, take that, you make me sit through torture then I do something that you can't stand. Pay backs a bitch.

I took the mushrooms out to the table. And went to retrieve them from the living room.

"Dinner's ready," I said and they all got up and went to the dining room and took there seats.

We ate dinner with steady conversation about our jobs, parents, any siblings, what we went to school for, where we went, and your goals for life. There was never a dull moment.

"Dinner was delicious, thank you very much," Edward had said while bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"Thank you, it's actually a new recipe I just put together that's on the new menu at the restaurant, so lets hope people like it just as much as you," I said with true hope that they do. I looked back down at the sink and finished up the dishes.

"I think they'll love it, and with the chef being you, and beautiful, I'm sure that adds to it and they'll love your food," he said, and when I looked up he had that gorgeous crooked smile on his face, and as we just stared at each other I felt my face heat up, I had to look away.

I could still feel his gaze on me, and I have never been so grateful when Alice walked into the kitchen with Jasper in tow.

"We have decided that were all going to watch a movie, does anybody have any requests?" she was practically bouncing up and down while looking at me and I knew exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Hey Alice, why don't we watch one of your favorite movies? Your pick," I said, she had a smirk on her face.

"Alright, I'll get it all set to go while you two," She paused to add some dramatic effect, I just rolled my eyes, "get the popcorn and drinks and stuff like that."

"Okay, sounds good," I said as she turned to leave the kitchen. I turned back to Edward.

"Alright before we get started there is something you have to know about me. Whenever I have to get something ready or set something up, I have to have music playing. I know its weird," I said as I went to the cd player that we have sitting on the counter and pushed the on button.

"That's fine," he said while leaning against the counter.

I pushed play and Heroes Get Remembered by Four Year Strong filled the room. I went over to the cupboard where we have the popcorn stored. I grabbed a box and pulled out two bags.

"Can you turn around and up in that top cupboard there should be two large bowls, can you grab those down for me?" I asked him, and he nodded in response. He got them down and set them on the island in the kitchen. I put the two bags in the microwave and hit the popcorn button.

"Thanks, so how long have you and Jasper known each other?" I asked trying to make some casual conversation.

"Since we were kids, we've always been good friends. What about you and Alice, how long have you known her?" he asked.

"Our mom's knew each other when they were kids and when Alice and I were born we became friends, and we've been friends ever since. I have know idea why because she loves to put me through torture by taking me shopping," I said and Alice walked in the room.

"Don't think I didn't hear that missy, anyway everything's all set so we just need you and the popcorn out there," She said while giving me this evil glare.

"Sure thing we'll be out in a few minutes," I said while giving her a smile.

She just turned around and left. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. The microwave went off, so I went over and grabbed the two bags out of the microwave, opened them up and poured them into the two separate bowls.

"Alright lets get out there before Alice decides tomorrow is a good day to go shopping," I said with a giggle. He just laughed.

We got out to the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting next to each other on the loveseat, so that left me to sit next to Edward, holy shit I'm going to die!

I handed them a bowl a popcorn and took my seat next to the god-like man, making sure there was some room in between us.

"Okay, so remember it was my choice so no complaining," Alice warned, and hit play.

We ended up watching Monster-In-Law, Alice squealed at the part when there on the beach and she asks what color her eyes are and he answers with when they shine in the sun and its adorable. What I wouldn't give to have a guy like that.

In the middle of the movie I ended up accidentally hitting Edward in the arm and I felt this jolt of electricity, I think he felt it too because he turned to look at me. I blushed and that adorable smile appeared on his face.

When the movie was over Alice was asleep on Jaspers lap and she looked adorable.

"Can you pick her up and take her to her room for me?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he said as he was lifting her up, "Wow, she's light."

"Yeah, her room is down the hall and it's the first room on the left, if you can't find it look for the pink and purple room." He just laughed and took her to her room.

"Tonight was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime," Edward said.

"Yeah it was, thanks for coming, I'm surprised Alice the little fireball she is didn't scare you away," I said with a laugh. He smiled.

"She is but she seems like a good friend, your lucky not many people have good friends like her," he said.

"Yeah, she is the best, she helped me through a lot," oh shit did I just say that? Please don't ask questions!

Jasper came back into the living room.

"She's sleeping, so we better get back to the apartment. Dinner was great thank you for having us," he said and left the apartment.

"Well thanks again," Edward said.

"It was my pleasure; you and Jasper should come by the restaurant sometime," I said while holding out my hand for him to shake. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. He just kissed my hand!

He dropped my hand, nodded and walked out.

Wow! He's amazing!!

I collected myself and went to check on Alice. She was sound asleep in her bed.

I went to the bathroom and showered. I got back to my room and put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I got in bed and took out my diary.

Dear Diary,

Today has been the best day of my life. I met our neighbors across the hall and There names are Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Alice was drooling over Jasper. I kept my eye on Edward; he has this bronzy colored hair, pale skin, with these amazing green eyes. He's a piano player just like grandpa was. I'm scared though. I don't want the same thing to happen again. Like what happened with Jake. I can't go through that again. It almost killed me last time. I really like this Edward though; it feels like I'm drawn to him. I've never felt anything like this before. It scares me. I need to go to bed. So this is all for today.

Yours truly, **Isabella Swan**

* * *

**Okay so once again, please review and let me know if you have any questions and so on. Please let me know what you think!  
Dana**


	3. I Hate Shopping

**So Here's chapter 3. I know it probably sucks but, i tried. So go ahead and read...**

Chapter 3- I hate shopping

I was in a nice peaceful sleep when the bed started bouncing. Alice!

"Go away," I said groggily, pulling the covers over my head.

"Wake up, wake up, we have to go shopping today!" she said as she continued the bouncing.

I groaned and removed the covers from over my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do we have to have a reason?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, yes you do," I told her. She sighed.

"Because you and I are going out tonight and meeting some specific people at a specific time and place. One of those people happens to have bronzy colored hair, green eyes and plays the piano," once she finished that sentence I was up and running to the shower.

She just laughed and walked away.

I showered and dried my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I am definitely expecting a lecture from Alice on my choice of outfit. If she's making me go shopping than I get to be comfortable and choose my own clothes. Take that!

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Alice talking to someone. I walked out into the living room to see her talking to Jasper.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" I asked while going towards them. Alice just looked at me with this 'I hate you right now, so go away' look.

"Never mind, I'll just be in the kitchen, come and get me when your done Alice," I said and went to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee. I'm going to need a lot of energy if I'm going to be shopping all day with a 'shop till you drop' type of person who actually never drops.

I was in the kitchen for a good twenty minutes when Alice came in with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. I immediately put my hands up in surrender and grabbed a white towel to show that I surrendered.

"Never mind, lets just go," she said with a sigh, and turned around, grabbed her purse, and went to her car.

I put my coffee mug in the sink, grabbed my purse and headed down to her yellow Porsche, yes to answer your question she actually has a Porsche.

I jumped in the front seat, buckled and we took off to the mall. With Alice's driving it only took us 15 minutes, and it's actually a 45 minute drive.

We got out of the car and the first place we went once we got inside was Charlotte Russe. She ended up throwing a bunch of jeans at me. I only ended up trying on ten pairs until we found the 'perfect' pair, which were really cool looking. I didn't want to look at the price so she just took them from me and went and bought them.

We then made our way over to the Wet Seal. I had tried on at least twenty shirts and I had, had enough.

"Alice, that's it! We have over an hour in here and everything I try on you hate. Why?!" I tried to whisper yell if that's possible, so I wouldn't draw any attention to us.

"I just don't think any of those tops were very you," she said innocently.

"Because they were all picked out by you, so I'm going to try and find a shirt, okay, and NO complaints," I said and walked off to an area that was in the very back corner with a bunch of black and white shirts.

I started going through the racks when I found this adorable white and black racer back drape top, you know the ones that drape in the front.

I grabbed in my size and ran to the dressing rooms.

"I. Love. It." I simply stated and walked out to show Alice.

"Hey, maybe you aren't as fashion challenged as I thought you were," she giggled.

"Whatever, I'm getting it," I said, and changed back into my shirt, and went and bought it, which surprisingly wasn't too expensive.

"Let's go eat lunch, I'm hungry," Alice said while grabbing my arm and pulling me to the food court.

"Hey, what are you wearing tonight?" I questioned since we've been focused solely on my outfit. Now I kind of felt bad.

"Oh, I already have an outfit. I bought it awhile ago, and I have yet to wear it so I thought tonight would be good," she said while going to stand in line at Subway.

"Oh, okay," I said. We got our subs and found a seat.

"So, Jasper… huh?" I said casually hoping to strike up a conversation. Once I said his name a smile was plastered on her face.

"Oh my God Bella, I think I found him! I know I've only known him for like a day but I think I'm in love," She said seriously, and I have never heard her this serious about something like this. It was pretty intense… just like camping. I don't even know where that came from.

"Yeah, he seems like the perfect guy for you. You do know it was him that put you in bed last night right?" I asked her. Her eyes immediately widened.

"WHAT?!" she yelled loud enough to cause some people to look in our direction.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on his shoulder last night, and we didn't want to leave you there so he took you and out you in bed last night, and could you please lower your voice," I said filling her in on what happened last night.

"Aw… but then I missed whatever went down between you and Edward," I immediately perked up when she said his name and apparently she noticed because she giggled. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just kissed my hand and left," I said quietly. She squealed.

"That's so cute! I'm sad I missed it," she said sadly.

"Yeah…" I said dreamily, remembering last night.

After that we took off to find some shoes. Let me tell you this was the fastest decision we made all day. I ended up with a pair of knee high boots with a pretty good heel. Alice got these adorable simple black basic strapy four inch heels.

We headed back out to the Porsche with our buys. We got in and turned on the radio.

We looked over at each other when our song came on. We laughed and then started singing along as we drove back home.

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
What's a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

**_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good_.**

I may hate shopping, no I may despise but the best part is the drive home where we blast the music and sing at the top of our lungs on the way home. I can't think of a better way to end a shopping trip.

But now I have to go back home and suffer through hours of Alice's torture playing Barbie Bella. YAY! I can't wait… heavy sarcasm…

* * *

**Okay so there was chapter 3... i know it wasn't that great but i didn't really know what else to do with it so, yeah... If you could reviews would really help me out tell me what you think and or where i should head with it. i have a faint idea about what i want to happen but i need some fillers. The song was Misery Business by Paramore. Bellas outfit is on my profile, and Alice's will be posted for the next chapter. so click that little bluish purple button in the left corner and tell me what you think. Thank You!!  
Dana**


	4. Darkest Hour

**Thanks to the few people that reviewed. Here's Chapter four. I'm sure you know the drill. read and then click the little button at the bottom because secretly you know you want to...**

Chapter 4- Darkest Hour

After hours of being put through hell by the one and only Alice, I was finally all 'cuted up' as she put it. My hair was part way up, I had all neutral colored make-up on.

Alice had an adorable tribal print halter dress on with some basic black four inch heels. Her make-up was bright and was exactly color coordinated with her dress.**(Dress is on profile!)**

I was sitting on the bed when I realized I had no idea where we were going tonight.

"Hey Alice, where exactly are we going tonight?" I questioned.

"It's this new club downtown, called Darkest Hour. It's supposed to be pretty cool, or so I've heard," She replied.

"Oh, okay. What time are the boys going to be here?" That was yet another of my unanswered questions about tonight.

"They should be here at any minute," after she said that there was a knock on the door.

She squealed, and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'll get," I said as I was getting up off the bed.

"NO! You stay here, and I'll get the door," She yelled.

"Okay…," I was a little unsure of why she so badly wanted to get the door and have me wait here. Whatever…

She ran out of the room and I heard her usher the boys in and tell them that I would be out there in a second. I figured that was my cue as to come out.

So I got up off the bed took one last look in the mirror, left her bedroom and made my way out to the living room.

The first thing, or person, I saw was Edward. He was wearing jeans with a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair looked like he had tried to smooth it out but it didn't work out to well. I laughed quietly to myself.

I stepped all the way out into the living room, and walked up to the three of them.

I looked at Edward and his eyes were glued to mine until I blushed and looked down at the ground. I felt a cool finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look into those amazing green eyes.

"You look… amazing," he said and dropped his finger from under my chin, and I blushed… yet again.

"Thanks, you looked pretty dapper yourself," I replied amazed at the confidence in my voice.

"Well, shall we depart?" questioned Alice.

"Yes indeed, we shall," Said Jasper holding out his arm for her to take which she happily obliged, and they walked out of the apartment.

"Shall we?" asked Edward, he too holding out his arm for me to take, which I happily took. And we headed downstairs to find that Alice and jasper were not there.

"Did they leave?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Were you not filled in on the plan?" he questioned thoroughly amused by my confusion. All I have to say is that's not very nice!

"I was told nothing about tonight," I admitted.

"Well, let me fill you in," he said while leading me to a silver Volvo, which was parked next to my blue f-150. "Alice and Jasper took Jasper's car and they're going to meet us there, because I have plans for you and me tonight, if you don't mind that is?" I questioned.

"No that's fine with me," I said truthfully, I would honestly go anywhere with him, well maybe not anywhere, but you know what mean.

We got to his car, I assumed. He went to the passenger side and held open the door for me. Wow, and who said chivalry was dead?

Once I got in he shut my door and ran over to his side, got in and started the car.

The ride there was silent, but it wasn't that awkward silence, it was comfortable silence.

We got to this place that had a purple and white neon sign, which said Darkest Hour.

There was quite the line outside the door. We're never going to get in there.

"Come on," Edward said while grabbing my hand and taking me to the door, where there was this huge guy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Edward how's it going?" said the big guy at the door. Hold on, pause and rewind. Did this guy know Edward? Wtf?

"Hey Bob, I'm doing pretty well. This here is Bella, we were wondering if we could get in. We have some friends inside," Edward responded.**(Bob is just kind of random, i just really wanted to put someone named Bob in here! lol)**

"Yeah sure, go on in," the big man said while holding open the door for us. I smiled in response, and walked in with Edward still holding onto my hand, not that I minded.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell over the really loud music. I turned around to look over at the table area, and found her practically on Jaspers lap, who might I add had this huge smile on his face looking at Alice, waving her hands around in the air.

I pulled Edward over to the table and sat down next to Alice.

"Let's go dance!" She said and before I had anytime to respond I was being pulled by the hand to the middle of the dance floor.

We started dancing.

I was surprised that I knew all the music they played, it wasn't any of that rap crap that people listen to now, it was good music.

We danced for a good twenty minutes when one of our songs came on. We looked at each other and just laughed at all the good times we had listening to this song.

We started singing, and started our dance that we made up to the song.

_**She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion.  
She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter.  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after.**_

_**Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.**_

_**She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour.  
She runs on 100 from power to power.  
And the more she ignores me,  
the more I adore her,  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her,**_

_**Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.**_

_**And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID  
she won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone.  
But I can't give up just yet,  
cause every word she's ever said  
is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head.**_

_**She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doing.  
Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined.**_

_**Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep coming back for more.**_

_**Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet.  
And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me.  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for.**_

_**I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

"I can't believe we remembered the dance!" I said in between giggles, after the song had finished.

A slow song came on and I was going to leave the floor when somebody grabbed my waist and spun me around. I was ready to start yelling at this person when I looked up and saw those green eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"HI," I replied

He then proceeded to put his hands on my waist and started swaying back and forth to the music. I put my arms around his neck and looked up to see him smiling. I couldn't help but smile, it was contagious.

I didn't know what song was playing, the only thing I was paying any attention to was this man who was dancing with me who had to be a dream.

The whole time we just stared into each others eyes. When the song finished he leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

I just nodded in response.

He took my hand and led me off the dance floor to where Alice and Jasper were in deep conversation.

"Hey guys were taking off, so we'll see you later," He told them.

Alice looked at me curiously and then smiled.

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she laughed. What wouldn't she do?

"Your funny," My voice dripping with sarcasm. "I could say the same to you, I'll see you later," and with that said we left the club and ran to his car hand-in-hand. We got in the car and took off, me having no idea where we were going. Guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Lil' bit of a cliffy. Where is this mysterious place that they are going? So, what did you think? The song is Just The Girl by The Click Five. I will post the picture of bella's truck and edward's volvo i might even put his outfit up there. Alice's dress will also be on my profile. So tell me what you think. I'm aiming for at least five reviews. so please if you will let me know what you think.  
Thanks!  
Dana**


	5. The Past

**Thank you to the one person that reviewed last time. It was kind of a let down that i only got one! but i'll live. So here's chapter 5 so please R&R!**

Chapter 5- The Past

I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. As long as I was with him, I felt safe. I've only known this guy for two days and I trusted him with my life. What does that mean?

He turned down this dirt road that went through the woods. We traveled down this road for a few miles when we came to a stop. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out and stood there a little confused as to why we were here.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" I asked a little nervous. He just looked at me with that crooked smile on his face.

"You'll see," he said and held out his hand for me. I took it and he led me to the edge of the woods. He started walking into the woods with me in tow.

I tripped a few times, because I couldn't see where I was going. The best part was that when I did fall he caught me in his arms.

We walked a ways before we got to this clearing, I couldn't see much but I could hear a stream in the background.

He let go of my hand and walked some where, I couldn't see where he was going or what he was doing.

"Hey Edward could you please come back here, I really don't want to stand here by myself in the dark," I said, but he didn't come back, and I started to get a little nervous.

"Edward?" I called.

Still, no answer.

"Edward, this isn't funny. I'm serious," I said starting to freak out a little bit.

"I'm right here, were you scared?" he asked mockingly and I could here the smile in his voice.

"Maybe, a little bit. Now could you tell me what we are doing here?" I asked pleadingly.

"No, but I can show you in about, two hours," he stated.

"So what are we going to do for those two hours?" I asked in all seriousness. I could hear him walking towards me. He took my right hand in his left and pulled me to where there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket.

He sat down and I followed his lead.

He opened the basket and pulled out two lanterns, and some matches. He lit one of the lanterns and sat off to the side of the blanket.

I could finally see his face.

He looked up at me and smiled, then turned back to the basket and pulled out a deck of cars and held them up.

I laughed.

"You are a genius, you can never go wrong with cards," I said between giggles.

I finally calmed down.

"So what are we playing?" I asked.

"Please tell me you know," he paused for dramatic effect, "how to play Old Maid?" he asked. I burst out laughing; he then joined in with me.

"But of course, and I'll warn you ahead of time, I kick ass at Old Maid," I said, and I seriously do kick ass, I have never lost at this game.

We played for a while until I finally went out and he was stuck with the Old Maid.

"I told you I kick ass," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, hey at least I tried," he said while putting the cards back in the box.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the time being?" I asked.

"How about we play twenty questions?" he suggested.

"Okay, you start," I said.

"Why is it that you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Um, I did, but things didn't work out," I said and It was partially the truth.

"What about you, why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Same as you it just didn't work out, may I ask what happened between you and him?"

"I caught him in bed with another girl, I girl that I absolutely hated. The best part is he never said anything to me, he didn't run after me, nothing, he never tried to apologize. I remember, about two days after that happened they were walking around town hand in hand. I found out last year that they got married and now have a little girl," As I said the last part the tears silently trailed down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, that never should've happened to you, you deserve so much better," he said sincerely. The tears came faster because I only told him about Kyle, and not Jake. I have to tell him.

"He was my first boyfriend, I hurt but I was happy for him. I only had one other boyfriend after that. Jake picked me up after that and we got a lot closer he was my best friend but he wanted more and I told him I didn't see him like that and I can't see him anymore if that's how he wants it to be, he hit me and told me that if I didn't date him than he'd hurt me even more, I tried to get away from him but he would just hit me even more." More tears erupted remembering what he did to me

"So I ended up going a long with it but it was hell, if I did something wrong he would hit me, I ended up leaving to go live with my mother and that's when I met Alice, I told her everything, and we moved here, and I'm still scared that he's going to find me," I said, through the tears. I looked up at Edward and saw that somehow I ended up in his lap not that I minded.

"I'm sorry, I will do whatever it takes to make sure he never gets to you again. Why didn't you go to the police?" he asked.

"He said he would kill me," my voice rough from crying.

I sat in his lap for the rest of the time thinking about how I never wanted to leave this spot.

His phoned beeped.

"Let's see in about ten minutes you will see why I brought you here," he stated happily.

We sat there for the next ten minutes looking up to the sky. When there was this orange light at the edge of the Horizon. The orange gradually got bigger until the whole sky was lit up, and the sun was officially up.

I heard birds chirping, and the view from where we were sitting was amazing. We were sitting in a beautiful meadow, with all different flowers everywhere.

I never wanted to leave.

I looked up at Edward, with this huge smile on my face, only to be engulfed in a hug.

It took me by surprise but I then proceeded to wrap my arms around him. I put my forehead to his chest and breathed in his delicious scent.

He eventually let go but put his hands on my waist, and slowly brought his face down to mine and gently put his lips to mine.

His tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted very quickly. My hands went up into his hair and held him closer to me.

His hands traveled over my back. One went to my neck keeping me where I was and the other went to the bottom of my back right above my butt.

I started getting breathless, so we quickly released each others lips for a quick breath but then attacked each other. Man, I could get used to this.

Once we were done devouring each others lips, we picked up all the stuff and traveled back to his car. We put the stuff in the trunk. He opened my door for me and I got in. He went over to his side, got in, and sped off down the road back to home.

It was a silent ride back but one of his hands was tangled with mine on the seat sitting in between us. I couldn't help but smile.

We got back to the apartments and headed upstairs to our floor. We got to our doors, and looked at each other.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" I questioned, with a smile on my face.

"Yes, yes you definitely will, until then," he said while giving me a soft kiss. After he let go he turned around went into his apartment.

I went into my apartment in a daze.

When I entered I was attacked by Alice.

"Oh my gosh! Where were you all night? What happened? What'd you do?" she bombarded me with questions as I sat down on the couch.

"I don't really know where we were last night, we were in this beautiful meadow. Nothing happened except man, that guy can kiss! All we did was play a game of cards and talked the rest of the time," I said, wondering if she caught the kiss part.

"That's all, you guys just talked and played…" she trailed off, finally catching on to the kiss part of my answer.

"YOU KISSED HIM!!" she squealed.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It was amazing!" I confessed.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Not much but I did tell him," I said slowly, she automatically wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry," she said, why was she apologizing?

"I don't know why your apologizing but it's okay," I told her.

"Well you look tired, why don't you go shower and go to sleep," she said while getting up off the couch.

"Alright," I said while heading to the bathroom.

I quickly got in the shower and washed.

I wrapped up in a towel and went to my room put on some sweats and a sweatshirt and got in bed a fell asleep, with my thoughts filled with Edward.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know if you have any requests as to what happens next time. Now is the time for you to click that button at the bottom and review! thank you And do you think i should change the rating?  
Dana**


	6. Phone Calls

**Well here you have chapter 6, thank you to the few people that added me to alerts, and favs and thank you to the people that have reviewed. Alright here's chapter 6, read on!**

Chapter 6- Phone calls

_**Is there a reason we love, or only for passing time  
With each restitching of hearts we're only fools with better lines  
But then this angel appears and tells me these are the lies  
We tell ourselves to forgive us of our romantic crimes  
She turned and said baby no, I won't ever let you go and just this one last time I'll take it to heart,  
'Cause I ain't lookin' for no second hand heart but I'll play the part…**_

I was awoken by the ringing of my phone. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it said it was one in the afternoon. I groaned and picked up my phone. Sat up in bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You thought you could hide, but guess what? I found you," said the all too familiar voice that I tried to runaway from.

I didn't hear what else he had to say. I closed the phone and went to go tell Alice. I went to her room where she was sitting on her bed talking on her phone.

"Alice," I said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Sorry Jasper, I have to go, bye," she hung up her phone and ran over to me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she questioned franticly.

"He found me," I said quietly.

"Shit! How do you know?" she asked.

"He called me," I said and broke down, sobs taking control. Alice wrapped her arms around me and took us out to the living room and sat down on the couch with me next to her. Never taking her arms from around me.

She held me for hours as I cried, rocking me back and forth in her arms.

"I'm sorry," I said as I stopped crying. She just shook her head.

"Its fine, that's what I'm here for," she said biting her lip like she wasn't telling me something.

"What is it?" I asked knowing she wanted to say something.

"Well Jasper asked me to go out with him tonight, but I don't want to leave you here all by yourself now," she said.

"Don't worry about me, go have fun tonight," I said. She jumped up off the couch.

"Stay there, I'll be right back. I have an idea!" she said and ran out of the apartment.

I sat there for fifteen minutes, thinking why can't he just leave me alone? I just want to move on and have a life without him coming in between me and living.

Alice ran back into the apartment jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"You don't have to worry about staying by yourself tonight, I got this pretty amazing person coming over to keep you company and you know they might be able to do a pretty good job at _comforting _you since your in need of some _comfort_," she said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Oh No She Didn't!

"Alice, please tell me you're kidding," I pleaded.

"I wish I could but then I'd be lying," she said and ran to her room.

Oh dear God, please save me!

I can't do anything about it now so I might as well, just chill for the time being. I got up and put in a random Cd. I sat on the couch and eventually sleep over took me.

I woke up in a cold sweat with Alice standing above me with her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, it was only a dream, he's not going to get you, I won't let that happen," she said as I was sitting up.

"He has to face the wrath of Alice before he gets anywhere near me," I said with a laugh which only made her laugh too.

"You look nice, when are you leaving?" I asked her.

"He should be here any minute now," as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it so you can make your grand entrance," I said holding my arms out on entrance for some dramatic effect.

She laughed and ran back to her room.

I went over to the door and opened it up to see a very nervous looking Jasper. Cute….

"Nervous much?" I asked with a giggle trying to lighten his mood and it worked, a simple smile broke over his face.

"Shut up, is it bad that I'm this nervous?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, that's a good thing, because that means that you'll try extra hard to impress her and it also means that you like her, no, not like her, but like like her," I said feeling like a middle schooler. He laughed.

"Now we're in middle school?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, and whatever you do don't hurt her, she's my best friend and she likes you a lot and I don't want to see her upset over some guy she thought was perfect for her," I told him sternly.

"I don't plan on hurting her, I never want to and its never going to happen," he said confident in himself.

I nodded my head.

"Alice," I called.

She came bouncing in the room with this huge smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, well don't wait up, but I'm sure you'll be doing many other things," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Your funny, now get out of here and have a good time," I said.

Alice gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear to be careful and that she loves me, with that she left with Jasper on there date.

I closed the door and sat on the couch about five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I got up and went to answer the door. When I opened the door I found a very tired looking Edward, in the same attire as me, sweats and a sweatshirt.

I laughed, and he smiled.

"I heard that somebody was going to be very bored and lonely tonight so I came over as entertainment," he said as he yawned.

"You look so tired, why don't you go back to bed, I'll be fine by myself," I told him, though I honestly didn't want him to go.

"Nope, no can do, I am on strict orders that I have to stay with you tonight," he said while entering the apartment.

"Okay, well I won't be doing much, I just planned on watching a bunch of movies," I told him.

I nodded his head and sat down on the couch.

"What movie are we watching first?" he asked while making himself comfortable.

"Well if you insist on staying, I planned on having a horror movie marathon, and I was going to start off with the classics, Nightmare on Elm St., Friday The Thirteenth, you know all the good ones," I said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," he said.

I nodded, and went over to the movie shelf pulled out the first Nightmare on Elm St. and put it in the DVD player. I took my seat on the couch next to him.

This is going to sound crazy but I love horror movies but I hate being scared, so sometime during the first movie I ended up sitting pretty much on top of him, to my embarrassment.

When the movie was finished I didn't make any movement to go stop it and put in the next one. I just sat on his lap.

The phone rang and I got up to get it in the kitchen in case it was Alice, and she needed to talk.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is he your boyfriend? You looked pretty comfy a few seconds ago," Jake said the voice that was all too familiar.

"What do you want?" I said my voice breaking near the end.

"Isn't it obvious," He stated

"Leave me alone!" I yelled a slammed the phone down on the counter. I dropped to my knees and started crying.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

I didn't make an attempt to answer.

I heard him come into the kitchen. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw me on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping me up in his arms.

"He… found me," I said quietly.

"He won't get to you, I won't let that happen, never," he stated. He picked me up and took me into the living room and sat us down on the couch with me still in his arms.

He started humming this sweet tune, which slowly sent me drifting into sleep.

I heard the door open and close.

"Oh my God, what happened?" asked the frantic voice that belonged to Alice.

"She got a phone call from Jake, and she broke down crying," Said Edward in a concerned voice.

"Another one? Shit!" Alice said mostly to herself.

"What do you mean another one?" asked Edward.

"Well, I'm assuming she told you about him, but he called her earlier today, and said that he knew where she was so that's the reason why I wanted you over here, but now he actually knows where she lives," she said.

I jolted awake by the thought that he actually knows where I live, he could hurt Alice. I felt sick from that thought and ran to the bathroom. I heard Alice running after me. She held my hair as I threw up.

When I finished I sat down on the floor and just cried.

"He's going to hurt me again, isn't he?" I asked through my tears.

"No, he's not, we won't let him, he won't touch you, not if I can help it," she said sternly while sitting next to me.

"No, I'm not going to do this anymore; I'm done crying over him, he hurt me once he's not going to hurt me again," I said getting up and running to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I tore through my room finding anything that had to deal with him, pictures, jewelry, stuffed animals, anything and put it in the trash where it all belonged.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, as I finished putting things back in its proper place.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward with pure concern in his voice. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I will be," I said while sitting down on my bed, he came and sat next to me.

"This may not be the best time to ask you this but would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday night?" he asked looking down at his hands.

I lifted up his face, smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I would love to," I said, with a smile on my face.

"Great, well since Alice is back I'm going to head back home, I'll see you later," he said while placing a kiss to my lips and heading out of my room. Once my door was shut I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and laid back down on my bed with a smile on my face.

I had to wait two days until I went to dinner with him, God that sucks! But it will definitely be worth the wait. Until then I have to go to work tomorrow afternoon and work from four to ten, who eats dinner at ten o'clock I will never know.

I heard Alice walk into my room and lay down on the bed next to my.

"So, until the 'call' did you get any _comfort_ tonight?" she said while nudging my side.

"Alice! No, I did end up falling asleep on him though as you saw, that was comfortable, it was nice being held in his arms there I felt protected and safe," I said seriously, I've never felt safe like that.

"That's good, it may not feel good right now but it will," she said with a smile in her voice.

"So, how'd your date go?" I asked changing the subject from me to her.

"It went well, we talked a lot and I really, really, really, like him, I could see us together for forever! And I KISSED HIM!" she squealed excitedly, I laughed.

"That's good, but just don't go planning your wedding yet," I warned with a giggle.

"Yeah, I can only focus on one wedding at a time," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your wedding of course is eventually going to happen, I can tell by that mister Edward looks at you," she said like it was obvious.

"Your funny, you better not have started planning, because I doubt I'll ever get married by the way I look," I said sadly.

"Don't talk that way, you will to get married and I wouldn't doubt if it was to that man across the hall, he's infatuated with you, and I do believe that you have a date on Friday night?" she questioned.

"Yeah, so? I really do like him," I told her.

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Your falling for him aren't you?" she asked.

"I think I am," I said.

"Well that makes two of us," she said.

We just laid there for the rest of the time, eventually we did end up falling asleep. My dreams were filled with the future that may or may not come true.

I realized that night that I am falling hard and fast for Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? It'd be nice to get a few more people to review, they really do help. So thanks again to those people that have reviewed, added me to alerts and there fav stories! it means a lot. so if you would please review that'd be awesome! by the way her ringtone at the begining is Secondhand Hearts by Burn The Ballroom its a really good song.  
Dana**


	7. I Need To Stop Reading Romance Novels

**So here's chapter seven! disclaimer since i have forgotten to post them- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! i just like to mess with the characters lol.**

Chapter 7- I Need To Stop Reading Romance Novels

I got up the next morning at around nine o'clock, and to my surprise Alice was still asleep. I got up grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I went back to my room and Alice was still asleep so I went out to the kitchen turned on the radio low enough where she couldn't hear it in my bedroom, and started a pot of coffee.

I sat at the Island and waited for the coffee to finish up when the phone rang. I tensed right up afraid to answer it and have it be _him_. I decided to just let it ring and have the answering machine get it. The answering machine beeped and no one was there.

I sighed in relief. I didn't want to deal with that today. The coffee maker beeped signaling that the coffee was done. Yay caffeine! I grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard and poured some in each mug. I sat them both down on the island and went to get Alice up.

She was still sound asleep when I got to my room. She looked so cute that I grabbed my camera and took a quick picture. That is so going on myspace…

I put my camera back down and shook her arm and she popped right up.

"What'd I miss?" was her response from waking up. I had to laugh.

"Come on, I have coffee in the kitchen," I said while pulling her up and out of bed. She followed me slowly to the kitchen; she wasn't a fireball until after she had her coffee.

"You work at four today right?" She questioned.

"Yeah from four to ten, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering, is it okay if Jasper, Edward and I come eat dinner at the restaurant tonight?" she asked like she wasn't allowed.

"Yeah sure, I don't care; do you know what time you plan on coming?" I asked.

"I think around six, but I have to make sure," she said while getting up and putting her empty mug in the sink along with mine. She sat back down when her phone rang, and this huge smile came on her face. Right then I knew exactly who was calling. Jasper.

**Here's my hello.  
Don't say goodbye.  
Do you want me?  
Just stay here with me tonight.  
Look in my eyes, you can't deny me, NO.  
Here's my hello.  
Don't say goodbye.  
You taunt me.  
I'll stand here waiting for you.  
I lose my mind.  
Here's my hello, don't say goodbye…**

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yeah, tonight at six be ready I'll come and get you," she said and I knew they were talking about dinner tonight.

"Sure the more the merrier, and its Edward's brother and his girlfriend who is your sister, do I have that right," she said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then, bye," she said and hung up her phone.

"That was Jasper and Edwards brother Emmett is coming with his girlfriend, who is jasper's twin sister, they're coming to dinner tonight too," she said as she walked out to the living room and to the stereo popping in a Cd. I laughed when the music started playing.

We both started dancing in the middle of the room singing along with the song.

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion**

**It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

**No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature**

**It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**

Once the song finished we both fell onto the couch in a laughing fit, after a few minutes of just sitting and laughing Alice got up and took a shower while I got ready to go to work.

I poked my head into the bathroom to let Alice know that I was on my way to work. I grabbed my purse and keys and went downstairs and jumped in my car.

It was only about a fifteen minute drive from where we lived so I took my time getting there. It wasn't very busy at this time because the dinner rush doesn't start until around six. I parked out back and walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by Angela and Ben who have been an item since they started working together. They were so cute together.

"Hey Ben, Angela, how are things going today?" I asked them as I grabbed my white jacket and put it on.

"Good, it's been slow all day," she said which I had guessed before I even walked in the door.

"Yeah, I expected that since it's only a Thursday," I said.

"I also have a favor to ask you," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well would you be my maid of honor in my wedding?" she asked looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I squealed, like Alice that's scary, and gave her a huge hug and then we started jumping up and down like a bunch of little girls. Once we calmed down I ran and gave Ben a hug too and congratulated him.

I went back over to Angela.

"I would love to," I said and gave her another hug.

The rest of the afternoon went slow and I kept on looking at the clock which only made things seem slower.

The door to the kitchen opened and Alice came in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I just came back to let you know that we're here and I do believe I have made a new friend which would be Rosalie, Jasper's gorgeous sister who loves to shop!" she said.

"Cool, I'll be out In a few minutes with your guys' food and I'll eat with you," I said and she just nodded her head and walked out.

I finished up there meals and put them on a tray. I pulled off my jacket that was now a mess, and hung it up on my office door. I picked up the tray of food and walked out into the restaurant and noticed Alice waving her hands up in the air right away. I laughed and walked over to them.

"Okay, Honey Chicken Salad?" I asked them. And a gorgeous blonde raised her hand a little smiled; I sat the plate down in front of her. She nodded quiet thanks.

"Cheeseburger?" I asked.

"Right here!" said this huge guy, who I assumed to be Edwards brother, looked like this huge teddy bear.

I smiled and sat his plate down in front of him.

"Steak, medium rare?" I asked and Edward raised his hand

"What? You couldn't get enough of my steak the first time?" I teased and he chuckled, as I sat his plate down in front of him.

"Steak, Medium?" I asked and jasper raised his hand sheepishly. I laughed,

"You couldn't either?" I teased as I sat his plate down.

"Alice, here's your chicken ceaser wrap," I said as I handed her, her plate.

"I'll be right back" I said as I turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

I sat the tray on the counter, and grabbed my Cheeseburger and coke and went back out to there table. And sat down in the only empty seat that was next to Edward. I sat my plate and drink down and pulled out my chair and sat down.

"How's the food?" I asked while taking a bite of my cheeseburger.

"This is the best cheeseburger I have had in my life, by far," said the big teddy bear.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you like it…" I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry Bella, this is Emmett my older brother, and this is Rosalie his girlfriend and Jasper's twin sister, and this is Bella," he said while pointing to the two people who looked perfect for each other.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said while taking a drink.

"Bella!" Angela called from the kitchen door while waving her hand franticly signaling something's wrong.

"Excuse me," I said while getting up and running to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked worried. She grabbed my hand and took me to my office.

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at Angela who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a call from my doctor," she said and broke down into a fit of tears.

"And?" I asked while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm…," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm… pregnant," she said and sobbed louder.

"That's good, why are you crying?" I asked wondering why this was such a big deal.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" she asked while her tears were subsiding.

"Are you kidding? He'll be thrilled! He loves you that's why this ring is on your finger now," I said astonished she could even think that way.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked her.

"No, I'm scared to," she said.

"Well you can't know until you tell him, why don't you do it now?" I told her.

"I could then he wouldn't do anything irrational then in front of everybody," she said and went to the door.

"Thanks," she said and left my office. I nodded and went back out to finish my dinner.

I got back out to the table and everybody had a worried look on there face.

"Is everything okay back there?" Alice asked I'm sure worried about Angela.

"Yeah, everything's great or at least I hope it will be," I said.

The rest of dinner was filled with lots of conversation about random things.

We were interrupted when Ben stormed out of the kitchen and left the restaurant.

"Hey Alice can you do me a favor and go check on Angela?" I said as I got up and headed to the front door.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she hurried to the kitchen.

I walked outside to see Ben sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked while taking a seat next to him.

"She's pregnant and I am now more scared than ever, I don't know if I can do this," he said whit his face still in his hands.

"Do you love her?" I asked him of course knowing the answer. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know I do," he said.

"Then you can do this together, your love will keep you two together no matter what happens, and if anything were to happen it will only get stronger," I said.

"Why are you a chef when you could be a therapist?" he teased.

"Your funny, now go back in there and tell her you love her, and if you want take the day off tomorrow and the rest of tonight," I told him.

"Thanks," he said while pulling me into a hug.

"Your welcome, now go get her," I said as he walked back into the restaurant.

I took a deep breath and sat back down on the curb.

"I really need to stop reading romance novels," I muttered to myself. I heard someone laugh from behind me.

I turned around and it was Edward leaning against the door. I patted the spot next to me for him to come and sit. He did.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, its just Angela is one of my really good friends and she was having some issues earlier and yeah," I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, it was quite a show," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, well we should probably get back in there," I said while getting up. He followed suit.

We walked to the door and of course being the gentleman he is held the door for me. We went back to the table to see everyone with confused expressions.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about all of this tonight, this is not at all a regular occurrence," I said.

"Its alright, it's got to be hard to be a chef and owner of the restaurant," Rosalie said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks well if you guys want I get off in about half hour so if guys want you can hang around and have the place to ourselves if you want," I offered.

"Do you have alcohol?" Emmett asked seriously and everybody laughed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, we have some alcohol," I said.

"Then I'm all for staying," he said throwing his hands in the air and everybody else nodded.

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit," I said and went back to the kitchen, where things were back to normal and Angela and Ben were gone.

"You guys nobody else is coming so you guys can go ahead and leave since were already cleaned up, good job tonight guys, I'll see you later," I said and waved them off. I grabbed a few beers and wine coolers and went back out to the table.

I set the drinks in the middle and everybody grabbed one, as I sat down.

"I say we play a card game!" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I looked over at each other and burst out laughing remembering that night in the meadow when we played Old Maid and I kicked his ass.

"I say we have an Old Maid war," Edward said while grinning mischievously at me.

Everybody said alright.

Let The Games Begin.

* * *

**Alright so how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? are you confused at all? let me know. Alice's ringtone was Here's My Hello by Blake Lewis and the song that they sang and danced to in the living room was I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry.  
Dana**


	8. Let's Get Out Of Here

**I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I HAVE 12 REVIEWS!! i know its only 12 but stil i'm no longer in the single digits! so thanks to those of you that reviewed! Here you have chapter 8. i still own nothing...**

Chapter 8- Let's get out of here

We decided to call it quits at around midnight. Alice decided she was going to ride with Jasper and Edward back to the apartment, and Rosalie and Emmett headed home with Rosalie driving since Emmett was drunk. Let me tell you he's a hoot when he's drunk!

So that left me by myself to lock up. I turned off all the lights in the dining area, locked the door and headed to the kitchen. I turned everything off in my office and locked the door. I turned off everything there and left. I locked the door behind me and headed to my truck.

"What took you so long?" a voice said from beside me. I jumped and turned to look at who it was. Relieved to see that it was Edward.

"I thought you were going home with Jasper and Alice, sorry, I would've hurried if I had known you were waiting," I said while giving an apologetic smile.

"That's alright, it gave me time to think," He said while he opened my door for me, then he ran around and got in the passenger side.

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Stuff like the future, where I'm going to be? What am I going to be doing? You know stuff like that," He said as I pulled out of the back parking lot and headed home.

"Yeah, so this is going to sound weird but Emmett is your actual brother, right?" I asked which caused him to laugh.

"Yeah he is, I know he's extremely large and than you have me whose normal I guess you could say, it's quite odd," he said.

"I'd say so," I laughed.

The rest of the drive home was quiet, which made the drive seem even slower than normal, not that I'm complaining. We pulled into the parking lot and I got an idea.

"Wait right there, don't move," I told him as I got out, closed my door and ran over to his side and opened his door.

"This way kind sir," I said with a curtsey.

"Why thank you my lady," he said as he got down out of the truck. I closed the door, looked at him and we both started laughing. We were still laughing as we got into the elevator.

"I'm sorry I just had to," I said with a giggle.

"Your ridiculous, but that was funny," he chuckled.

We got to our floor and walked off the elevator. I turned to my door when I was grabbed by the waist and spun around. I looked up into his vibrant green eyes as his lips crushed mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip pleading for entrance which I quickly obliged. My hands went into his hair to pull him closer while his ran up and down my back keeping me pinned against him.

We eventually had to breathe so we both reluctantly pulled away. We were both gasping for air. I leaned my head against his heaving chest. I looked back up at his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at what time?" I asked him.

"Is six alright with you?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a light kiss to his lips, turned around and went into my apartment. I closed the door and leaned back against it and slid down to the floor.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Alice call.

"Who else would it be?" I yelled back still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know, I know your date is at six tomorrow so we have to go shopping tomorrow morning so we have enough time to get you ready, so go to bed and I'll see you in the morning," she yelled from her room. I groaned, ugh, shopping…

So I did as I was told and went to bed.

I was woken up by Alice banging on the door and yelling at me to get up. I groaned and ever so slowly got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom to shower.

I took a really long shower which eventually pissed Alice off enough to come in and drag me out. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen where coffee was ready and waiting for me on the island.

"Alright lets get going, you can bring your coffee with you, I'll meet you in the car," with that said she left and went down to her car.

I transferred my coffee to a go-cup so I could take it with me. I put the other mug in the sink grabbed my purse and keys and went to meet an impatient Alice. Though I wasn't going to get far because I ran into someone that smelled really nice.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked up to see it was Edward with his heart melting, knee weakening crooked smile on his face.

"It's alright, I don't mind when you run into me," He said as I blushed.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry; Alice is down in her car waiting for me," I said while starring at his amazing green eyes.

"Yes, I heard your going shopping today," he said.

"Yeah, she likes to torture me a lot more lately," I said.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" he asked.

"Well, I better go before she runs up here than she's really going to be pissed, so I'll see you tonight," I said.

"Yes, I will see you tonight," he said as he leaned into give me one light kiss. He pulled away but grabbed his head and pulled him back to me and deepened our kiss.

I pulled away, gave him a kiss on the check and jumped in the elevator. The doors closed and I had time to think before Alice killed me with shopping.

I've never felt this way about anyone before. What is this feeling I have? Why is it that when I see him I feel like nothing else matters anymore? And what's with this feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I see him?  
The doors opened and I made my way to Alice's car. I jumped in and she pulled out of the parking lot.

We made it to the mall within ten minutes. We got out of the car and outside the entrance to the mall was Rosalie that I met last night. She saw us and waved. Was she waiting for us?  
We walked up to her and she gave us both a friendly hug.

"Hey guys, so we're here to find a dress for Bella's date tonight right?" she asked as I was catching on as to why she was here. Alice invited her to help her with me today. That skank! Though she's really not a skank I just feel like calling her that.

"Apparently I wasn't informed of this plan," I said while looking towards Alice with an eyebrow raised, "Care to elaborate Alice?" I asked while she smiled sheepishly.

"Well I thought this would help us get to know Rose a little bit more and you know when I shop the more people the merrier," she said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," I said as I entered the mall.

"Alright, let's make a game plan first, Alice already told me where he's taking you so I have an idea, the dress can be long or short but I think we should go with a short one just because," Rosalie said as we were entering some random store we split up and within five minutes they found me and shoved me into a fitting room.

We went to seven different stores until we found the perfect dress. It was a black halter with glittery designs on it.**(On profile)**

"Let's get some lunch," Rose said as we left the store. Alice and I nodded our heads in agreement, so we headed to the food court, got our food which happened to be pizza and found a table.

"So, you guys know where he's taking me?" I questioned.

"Yeah we do but we were sworn to secrecy, don't worry you'll love this place, it's absolutely amazing," Rose said, as she finished her pizza.

"Any hints?" I asked hoping I would get something out of them.

"Nope, sorry, no can do, oh and by the way what took you so long this morning to get down to the car?" Alice asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I ran into Edward, and we _talked _about tonight," I said while they looked at me like there was something I wasn't telling them and they were right. I left out the whole kissing in the hallway part.

"Alright, we'll let it slide, but tomorrow we want full details, now let's finish this shopping extravaganza," Alice said as we all got up from our seats. We dumped our trays and went to the next store.

I wasn't paying attention as to where we were going until I saw all the pink. Victoria's Secret. What the hell? Why do I need to go in there?

"Guys, I really don't need anything from here," I said as I turned around to leave the store.

"Oh no you don't, there's nothing wrong with being prepared for a little shenanigans," Rose said while Alice nodded her head.

"Shenanigans? I don't plan on any shenanigans," I said as they kept pulling me into the dreaded store that I despised.

The tossed a bunch of matching stuff at me and forced me into a fitting room where they tortured me to death in the world of bra's and panties. God please help me!

I settled with a pair of black lacy panties, I put up a fight because they wanted me in a thong and there is just no way no how I will wear one of those.

We got a pair of shoes and a pair of fun earrings. Next was the hair they decided they would do my hair when we got back home.

After nine hours of shopping we headed back to the apartment for me to be put through some more torture.

We took my stuff upstairs where we hung out in the living room talking about if I need a quick out I should go to the restroom, call either Rose or Alice and they would call me a few minutes later with an excuse of why I have to leave. I am really hoping that this date doesn't come to that but it's better to be safe than sorry.

After talking out strategy I was ordered to go to the bathroom to shower which I did, when I was done Rose was waiting for me so she could do my hair after she blow dried it. It took about 45 minutes to do my hair which was lightly curled. My hair doesn't like to cooperate.

Then it was Alice's turn to attack me with make-up. Since I don't like to look like a cake face, she made do with light smoky eyes with a natural tinted lip gloss. After they finished they helped me into my dress so I wouldn't ruin my hair or make-up. Once I was safely in my dress I put on the earrings and shoes. I looked in the mirror and for once I actually thought that I looked pretty.

I turned around and gave both of them a huge hug.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't have done this without you," I told them both.

We had some time to kill until he was to pick me up so we sat, carefully for me, on the couch and watched some ridiculous show on TV. I was never so thankful when I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up and almost ran to the door but I was held back by Rose, who was really strong!

They handed me my purse and then let me get the door. I opened it to see Edward standing with a single rose in his hand wearing a dark gray button down and black dress pants.

His eyes did a once over on me and handed me the rose which I happily took. I turned around and motioned for Alice so she could take the rose and put it in some water.

"Hello, you look beautiful," he said as he held his arm out for me which I gladly took without hesitation.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself," I said with a smile. What kind of person uses the word handsome anymore unless you're seventy!

I closed the door behind me and before we got to the elevator he stopped us and kissed me with so much passion that I knew right then that what I was feeling was in fact love.

I was in fact in love with Edward Cullen.

When we pulled away we both smiled.

"Let's get out of here," he said and we got in the elevator.

* * *

**I'm sorry to disappoint with the cliffy but i love to leave ya'll hanging. i know i'm mean so i'm going to go run and hide now and while i'm hiding leave me some love! Where should they go for this fateful night? help!  
Dana**


	9. Date Night!

**OMG!! I love you guys! Thank you for the awesome reviews!! well here's the Date chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to share some love at the end... hinthint**

Chapter 9- Date Night!

Once we got out of the elevator and into the parking lot, he stopped me by stepping in front of me and facing me.

I looked at him curiously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, and he bold out a black tie.

"Just go with it," he said by placing the tie over my eyes and tying it behind my head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, uh how am I supposed to see where I'm going?" I asked and then his arm was around my waist leading me to his car I guess.

"Smarty pants," I muttered under my breath but apparently he heard me. He chuckled.

He put me in his car carefully, and closed the door. He then got in and took off, to where? I have no idea…

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, so in other words it's a surprise," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine just know that I hate surprises," I said and crossed my arms facing the window. He laughed.

After about a half hour of traveling, to God knows where, we stopped. My door was opened and he helped me out.

"Okay, now we need to go up some stairs so bare with me," he said while placing his arm around my waist again. He led me up a few flights of stairs and then we jumped in an elevator. He opened a door and I was hit with a light breeze.

He slowly took the tie off from my eyes, but I kept my eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now," he said right next to my ear. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes to see that we were standing on top of this old building right outside downtown New York City. I gasped at the view. It was amazing, all the lights from the city. I looked over to the middle of the roof where there was a table with a small candle in the middle with a dozen red roses, and a single white one. Off from the table there was a man standing there holding a violin. I turned around to look at Edward with that knee weakening smile.

"Do you like it?" he asked, I just shook my head and watched his smile fade a bit. I smiled.

"I don't like," I paused for dramatic effect, "I love it," I told him and watched his smile get even bigger than it was before.

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a fierce yet gentle kiss. When I pulled away, he took my hand and led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down, while he sat across from me. The man who I recognized as the violin player sat down a plate of spaghetti in front of each of us. He than picked his violin back up and started playing a sweet, gentle tune.

We started eating, and it was delicious.

"Did you make this?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was nuts, which I probably was.

"Um, I have never cooked a day in my life," he said while taking a drink of his wine.

"Well you could've fooled me, I still can't believe you did all of this," I stated looking once again at my surroundings.

We continued eating asking random questions about each other. We spilled our guts out to each other telling our secrets that nobody else knew. It was great, to finally let go of those things.

We finished eating and Edward got up and held his hand out for me to take, which of course I did. He led me to the opposite side of the table near the violin player. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, and leaned my head against his chest. He set his chin on top of my head. We danced for awhile, when he broke the silence between us.

"I need to tell you something and I don't expect anything back so there's no pressure," he said and I looked at him nodding my head telling him to go on.

"Bella, this is all very new to me, and I've never felt such a pull towards anyone like this ever. You're different from any girl that I have ever met, you're beautiful, smart, funny, and you have an amazing personality. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a Ball that my parents and I go to every year, as my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. My eyes widened in shock as to why he would want me but to know that he feels the same way is amazing.

I took a step towards him and took his face in my hands. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. When I pulled away I smiled big.

"I would love to," I said and he picked me up and twirled me around making me laugh. When he put me back on my feet he kissed me. We stood there for a good while just kissing.

"Come on, I have one more place to take you," he said while leading me off the roof. When we got in the elevator we had to stay in constant contact with each other whether we were holding hands or kissing it didn't matter.

We jumped back into his car and drove for a bit until we got to this place with no signs on it or anything telling me where we were. He got out and opened my door. He took me into this building and I could hear salsa music get louder as we walked farther. We entered this place that had a bunch of people salsa dancing and just having a good time.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice yell and then I was attacked from the side by, of course none other than… Alice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, this was part of the plan, that we would meet up with you guys later, so I guess… SURPRISE!" she yelled and threw up her arms hitting some poor guy in the head which just made me laugh.

"Come on, dance with me!" she begged, I looked back at Edward and he nodded telling me to go ahead. So Alice and I ran out to the dance floor and started dancing to these random Spanish songs, I don't even know…

Jasper joined Alice and they started dancing together. I was about to leave them when somebody grabbed my arm and twirled me around to face them. Edward smiled and started dancing with me. It moved on to another song and it was fast and he just started leading me around the dance floor. I didn't even notice that everybody had moved off the floor for us until the song ended and they started clapping.

"Bathroom, now," Alice said as she passed by me with Rose behind her.

"I'll be right back," I told Edward and ran off to the bathroom where I was attacked by both Alice and Rose asking a bunch of questions.

"Guys! One at a time," I said while holding up my hands.

"So, how'd you like it?" Rose asked.

"I loved it! The view was amazing and it was so romantic! Oh and by the way I'm no longer a single girl," I said and that brought on a round of squeals from all three of us surprisingly enough.

"He asked you!" Alice yelled while giving me a hug.

"Yeah, now can I go, I'll tell you everything later," I said as we all left the bathroom.

We headed over to the table that the guys were holding for all of us. We sat down. Once I sat down Edward pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my waist. We stayed for a little while longer until all the girls started getting tired. I pulled Alice aside.

"I might stayed at Edward's tonight alright," I said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not like that, you have a dirty mind!" I laughed and hit her in the shoulder.

"Alright, then I'll see you in the morning," she said and gave me a hug. I made my way back over to Edward and we headed back to the apartment. We got upstairs and he pulled me to his door. He unlocked it and led me inside.

His place was very nicely decorated, which I thought was kind of funny since two guys lived here. It was set up the same as ours, with one huge bathroom, two large bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. Which had a large screen TV. I was pretty jealous…

He led me to his room and sat me on the bed. He went over to his dresser and pulled out something and tossed them at me and pointed me towards the bathroom. I jumped and ran to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of his athletic shorts, a t-shirt, and one of his sweatshirts. I laid my dress on the counter, and put my shoes next to the door on the floor. I opened the door to find him in a pair of shorts similar to mine and the best part was he had no shirt on…. How awesome is that?! I mean seriously.

I turned off the light and quietly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his back. He turned around in my arms and looked down at me. I stepped back and held out my arms signaling my outfit to him. He gave me a once over and gave that smile, that made me fall even harder for him.

I giggled and jumped on the bed. I heard him laugh beside me, so I lifted up the covers, got under and pulled them over my head. He then pulled them off from my head.

"Don't hide your beautiful face," he said and kissed my forehead. He too got under the covers and turned off the light. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep in the arms of the one I loved.

**Okay, so i know its kinda short but i hope it was good enough for you guys... please let me know! And once again thanks so much for the awesome reviews!!  
Dana xoxoxo**


	10. Sorry! authors note

**I know your going to hate me but,  
I leave tomorrow mornig to stay the weekend with my aunt  
So,  
That means i won't be able to update until sunday and at the latest monday.**

**I'm really sorry guys!!**

**If you guys could help me out that would be great,  
is there anything specific that you want to happen soon?  
Any requests regarding to Jacob, when and if you want him to come back?  
How far should i take Bella and Edwards relationship?**

**It would be awesome if you could leave me some love for when i get back!!  
Thanks guys!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Dana!**


	11. Coffee and Kisses

**HEY! Guess what? I'M BACK!! Sorry i kind of left you guys hanging but thank you for answering some of my questions it was very helpful, so thank you! Okay well here's chapter 10 it's not that great but hey its an update right? right? well, anyway here you have it chapter 10.**

Chapter 10- Coffee and Kisses

I woke up from the blinding sunlight, coming through the window. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me. I couldn't help but smile as last nights events came back to me. I turned and looked at Edward; he looked so peaceful as he slept. I decided I would surprise him. I slowly and carefully got out of bed without disturbing him.

I went into the amazing kitchen and got out the ingredients for waffles. It took me awhile to find everything but I eventually started mixing everything together. I made only four hoping he wouldn't be too hungry.

I was singing quietly to myself as I was putting two on each plate, with a huge blob of whipped cream on top and of course a cherry. As I was finishing up a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Smells good," he said as he kissed my neck. I smiled and turned around in his arms, and looked up at him. His hair was a mess and he still didn't have a shirt on, not that I minded**(Seriously who would mind, i mean a shirtless Edward! man i'd be in heaven, lol!)**. I put my gaze back on his face and smiled even bigger. There was no doubt that I loved this man.

"Thank you," I said as I stood on my tip toes and gave him a very deep kiss. I pulled back and took him over to the table, and sat him down in a chair.

"Stay," I said while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes ma'm," he said with a salute, I just laughed and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed the two plates and took them out to the table; I went back in the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of orange juice. I went back to the table and sat down across from Edward.

I nodded at him to try it and he did as he was instructed. He took a bite and closed his eyes.

"This is really good," he said as he swallowed and took another bite.

"Good," I said and started eating. I thought now was a good time to ask questions about this ball thing.

"So when is this ball thing?" I asked while taking a drink of my orange juice.

"In about a week, it's next Friday," he said as he continued eating.

"Cool, and whose going to be there?" I asked, he laughed and I looked at him confused.

"Never mind, all of our friends are going to be there, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and of course us, any more questions?" he finished with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, am I asking stupid questions?" I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap as I blushed.

"No, it's just that I've never had to answer any of these questions before," he said and I looked up at him confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest you're the first person that I have ever asked to accompany me as my girlfriend," he said shyly.

"Wait, are you saying that you've gone with girls before but none of them have been your girlfriends?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, you're the first that will ever meet my parents, don't get me wrong I've had two girlfriends before but they weren't serious enough," he said while staring intently at me.

I smiled at him, and got up from my seat. I walked over to where he was sitting, and sat on his lap. I took his face in my hands and leaned down and brought my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. We sat there long enough for our breakfast to get cold.

We got up and took our dishes to the sink and cleaned up the mess I made. Once we finished we went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked him while leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Sadly I do," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What time?" I asked as he looked at his watch.

"At two which is in about four hours, so you have me for three more hours," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, how about we go down town to the coffee shop?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me, why don't you go over to your apartment and put on some clothes and I'll meet you over there in ten minutes?" he said.

"Alright, you can just come in," I said as I got up and headed towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes," he said as he gave me a light kiss on the lips, and I was out the door and back at my apartment which was a mess, and had Alice's clothes from last night scattered everywhere, including Jasper's.

"Ew," I muttered under my breath. I made my way quietly to my room. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed my clothes, brushed my hair and teeth and went back out into the living room where Edward was patiently waiting for me.

I smiled as he offered his hand to me. I happily took it as we walked out the door, we got down to the first floor and it was nice and sunny outside.

"Let's walk, since it's only a few blocks," I said as I dragged him to the door. He laughed and quickly followed. We walked down to the coffee shop, got a coffee and started heading back but took the scenic route through the park, still walking hand in hand.

"So it seemed Alice and Jasper had a good night," he said while stifling his laughter.

"I'd say so," I said with a giggle. We finished our coffee and headed back to the apartments. When we got back it was one o'clock, so I knew we had to part ways, which was kind of depressing to think about.

"I'll see you later alright?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. He leaned down and met his lips with mine. I deepened the kiss and I kind of got carried away. I pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips. I pulled away and met his shocked and surprised face.

"I'll see you later," I said as I left him with a final kiss. I entered the apartment to see Alice and Jasper in a lip lock in front of the door, with Alice wrapped in a sheet and Jasper fully clothed; Thank God!

"Ahem," I said casually, and they jumped apart. Jasper flushed five shades of red and Alice just smiled.

"I'll see you later Alice," He said as he kissed her once more.

"Bella," he nodded and walked out. Once the door closed I couldn't hold in my laughter. He seemed so embarrassed.

"So you can probably guess what happened last night," she said happily.

"Um, yeah by the clothes scattered everywhere this morning, that kind of tipped me off," I said putting my purse down on the bench near the door.

"Moving on, what did you do last night?" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Me? I slept all night last night next to a man that I possibly love," I said as I plopped down next to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean I really think I love him," I said honestly, looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said.

"So did he tell you about the ball on Friday?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes, he did and I'm kind of nervous because I'm going to meet his parents," I said, and I honestly am kind of nervous because I don't want to make a bad impression.

"Trust me, once I finish with you, there's no way they can't think badly about you," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, just don't have me looking like a hooker," I said seriously, because knowing Alice I won't look anything like myself.

"Oh, shut up, one time that happened and you won't let it go, I mean come on I did apologize," she said

"Alice I was kidding," I said as I got up to go shower.

"Oh, no you don't I get to shower first!" she yelled, and ran after me. I laughed and ran to the bathroom. I beat her there so I got in there and slammed the door shut.

"Bella! Not fair, I really do need to shower," she whined.

"That's your fault not mine, you had plenty of time to shower before I got back," I said as I got in the shower.

I secretly felt bad for showering first so I took a fast shower so she could get in there. I got out and dried off and went back to my room to change into some clothes.

It was almost five and Edward should be on his dinner break soon so I decided I would surprise him with dinner. I went into the kitchen and noticed that we didn't have any steak to fix so I decided to go to the restaurant and use the stuff that I had there.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed to the restaurant. Not many people where there today so I wouldn't short us on anything. I parked in back so I could just go into the kitchen.

I got into the kitchen and was greeted by both a smiling Ben and Angela.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked them, hoping they understood what I was referring to.

"Great and I never got to thank you," she said as I grabbed my apron.

"No need to thank me, I just pointed out the obvious," I said as I grabbed a steak and put it on the grill and added my special seasoning. I made a baked potato.

I even grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake that had been made today. I put it all in a carry out bag and cleaned up my stuff and headed to the children's hospital.

* * *

**So there you have it! chapter 10, what'd you think? I know i sut it short but i'm going to try my hand at Edwards Pov! what do you think? should i try it? Well anyway tell me how it was, if you would be so inclined. mmk, so yeah...  
Dana**


	12. Intros and future thoughts

**Alright here you have chapter 11 in Edwards pov!! i tryed real herd so if you could tell me what you think.**

Chapter 11- Intros and Future Thoughts

I stood awe struck in the middle of the hallway after that amazing kiss I had just gotten from the most amazing woman. I shook my head to concentrate on getting ready to for work.

I turned and entered my apartment. I went straight for the bathroom, I showered and brushed my teeth. I got out my usual outfit, my dark blue scrubs and my white tennis shoes. Once I finished I got my keys and headed down to my car.

I got in my car and took off to the Gold Wood Hospital. Since I only live about twenty minutes away, it only took me ten, I have a habit of driving fast but I have never been in an accident or got a speeding ticket.

I walked into the building and went to the locker room. I put my wallet and keys on the shelf and pulled out my white lab coat.

I left and went to the nurse's station to get my charts. I was greeted by the friendly old nurse who has been here forever.

"Hello Edward," she said while handing me the charts.

"Hello Patty, how are you today?" I asked her, taking the charts from her brittle old hands.

"I'm doing just fine today, thank you, oh and Lily was asking for you so you might want to go and talk to her," she said with a wink, I had to laugh.

"I'll go see her right now," I said while waving, and heading to where Lily would be.

I entered her room to see her sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Lily," I said lightly. Her head shot up and she had a big smile on her face.

"EDWARD!" she yelled jumping off of her bed and running to me with arms held wide open. I laughed and bent down to her level.

"I missed you," she said as she held on to me.

"You know, I missed you too," I said as I carried her back to her bed. I sat her down on the edge and took out her chart. She's been here for two months, with leukemia; she's only five years old.

"You look happy today, why is that?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"I got hang out with the most awesomest person today," I said smiling thinking back to the walk that I took with Bella this morning.

"Who?" she asked

"Her name is Bella," I said smiling brightly at the thought of her. She giggled and clapped her hands like the five year old she is.

"Do I ever get to meet her?" she asked excitedly. I laughed.

"If she ever comes in and sees me I will bring her to your room so you can meet her alright," I said.

"Alright, but you better pinky promise," she said as she held out her pinky to me. I let out a chuckle and hooked her pinky with mine.

"Promise," I said as I stood up and walked out of her room.

I looked at the next chart and went to there room.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I said as I entered the room of a ten year old boy who absolutely loves sports.

"Not much, but I missed the game last night, did you happen to catch it?" he asked hopeful.

"No, sorry man I was out last night," I said, watching his face fall from disappointment.

"Who were you out with last night?" curiosity lacing his voice.

"A girl," I said keeping him on his toes.

"Her name?" he asked.

"Bella," I said.

"Can I meet her?" he asked. This is the second person to ask to meet Bella, but I understand why since there lives are confined within these hospital walls.

"Yeah, but I already promised Lily that she could meet her, but when she comes and sees me I'll introduce you," I said.

"Cool, does she have any friends?" I laughed he sounded kind of like Emmett before he met Rose.

"Yes, but I'm sorry to disappoint but your too young," I said.

"Nuh-uh, I'm ten!" he shouted.

"Yes, but her friends are thirteen years older than you," I said.

"Fine, at least I tried," he mumbled, which made me laugh.

"I'll see you later Alex," I said as I left his room.

The rest of the afternoon repeated that same process, me checking on kids, them asking to meet Bella, and me promising they could. I didn't think she would come and visit me but hey, at least she is mine.

I went and returned my charts to Patty, when I got to her she had a huge grin on her face.

"Someone's happy," I sated as I set the charts down.

"Yes I'm happy, but I'm happy for you," she said. I looked at her clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" whispered the voice of the woman that stole my heart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking her hands away from my eyes and wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Well, I called the hospital to find out what time your dinner break was and I decided to surprise you," she said with a smile. She truly did amaze me.

"You arrived just in time, but first I have some promises to keep," I said as she looked at me confused.

"Trust me," I said and I took her hand.

"I always will," I heard her whisper quietly to herself.

I led her to Lily's room, where she was wrapped up in a bright pink blanket watching The Little Mermaid. I smiled at the sight.

"Lily, there's someone I want you to meet," I said as we stood next to her bed. She looked up at me with an expectant gaze and I pulled Bella out from behind me.

"BELLA!" she yelled and jumped off the bed and ran over to give her a hug. Bella was surprised at first but then she went with it.

"Bella, this is Lily, Lily this is as you know Bella," I introduced them.

"I've heard lots about you," Lily said as she pulled Bella over to her bed and sitting down with Bella next to her.

"I hope there all good things, but I'm sure not all of them are true," she said smiling up at me.

"So far, they all are," lily said as she played with Bella's beautiful hair.

"And what are those things?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"That you have pretty brown hair and eyes, and that your beautiful, which is truly true," she said with a clap of her hands, and a giggle. Bella blushed ten shades of red.

"Alright, that's enough of sharing our secrets lily, Bella and I must go now," I said as I took a few steps towards Bella.

"Bella promise me you'll come see me again," she said her eyes filled with hope.

"I promise," she said giving lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," they both said to each other.

I led Bella to Alex's room to see him sitting at the edge of his bed watching the baseball game that was on tonight.

"So what's the score?" I asked as I approached him with Bella in tow.

"Six to eight, bottom of the sixth," he stated without taking his eyes away from the TV, this caused Bella to giggle and Alex's head shot our way at the sound.

"Alex, this is Bella, Bella, this is Alex," I said as he straightened himself out.

"So now I can see why Edward has been distracted all day," he said, causing Bella to blush and me to laugh.

"Yes, this is she," I said as I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I kept my promise, so now we're going to leave you to watch the game," I said as we were leaving.

I took to meet the rest of the kids like I promised, and then we went down to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

She pulled me over to an empty table and pulled out a bag that I didn't notice she was carrying. She sat me down and pulled out two containers, one for her and one for me. She sat down across from me.

"You can open it," she said as she opened hers up.

I did as I was told, and gasped at the full meal that sat in front of me. Its contents included a steak, baked potato and a slice of chocolate cake.

I looked up at her, leaned across the table and gave her a kiss and lingered there longer than necessary.

"Thank you," I told her and sat back down and started eating the delicious food that she had made.

"Your welcome," she said and started eating too.

We sat there in silence as we ate our food casually stealing glances at each other.

"So those kids that I met, those are your patients?" she asked.

"Yes, those are my patients," I replied.

"And they all have cancer?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, some are getting better but some are getting worse, like Lily the little girl you met, she's slowly declining," I told her closing my eyes trying to not think about the fading life of a five year old whose hasn't really gotten her chance at life.

Bella was sitting down on my lap as I opened my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I felt tears fall onto my shirt and I looked up at Bella and she was crying.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I said knowing that it was a lie but its all I could think of to say.

We sat there for a few more minutes until my break was over and I had to get back to work. We threw away our trash and walked to the elevator that went up to my floor. We walked to the nurse's station with my arm around her waist keeping her close to me.

"Well, this is where we must part," I stated sadly.

"Alright, call me when you get off, okay?" she asked.

"I will," I said and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she said and walked away, glancing back to look back at me and blow a kiss.

"She's a beautiful girl, keep a hold on her," Patty said as I watched her walk away.

"She really is, and I plan on holding onto her for a long while," I said with a smile on my face, thinking ahead to the future.

I love this girl and in the future I will make her mine.

**Oh man Edwards thinking about the future!! what does this mean? i don't really know yet but i'm working up to it. LOL! So what did you think? should i just stick to Bella's pov? or did i do an okay job? Let me know and what you think should happen in the next chapter. If you help me out even a little bit i will dedicate the next chapter to those people!! Yeah, so review and let me know.  
Dana**


	13. Confessions and Break In's

**Okay now we're back to BPOV. Thanks for the reviews guys! so here you have it CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12- Confessions and Break In's

When I left the hospital I really admired Edward for working with those kids, it has to be a tough job to help kids that might not make it. Like that wonderful little girl Lily, she's only five years old and yet she's slowly dying. I know that sometimes things like this happen but I have to ask why? Why is it that this little girl was chosen instead of somebody else that has lived there life? Why does it have to be her?

I sat there in my truck for a few minutes thinking. A few tears fell from my eyes, feeling sorry for that little girl. When I gained my composure, I started the truck and took off to home.

When I got back I walked silently up to the apartment. I opened the door to see the whole place trashed. Lamps broken, pictures thrown to the floor, my cds scattered, everything was a mess. I sat my stuff down on the bench, and walked over and picked up a picture of my mom, Alice and I.

I heard a deep intake of breath from the hallway to see Jasper standing there in the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"I don't know, I got back from the hospital and I walked in on the place looking like this," I said quietly, as a few tears fell.

"I'm going to call the police, so I'll be right back," he said and walked into his apartment.

I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. I let the tears fall silently.

"The police are on there way," jasper said as he entered the place. I just nodded.

Jasper came and sat down next to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

A few minutes later the police came and asked a bunch of questions took some pictures and said that they would keep an eye on the place. I thanked them and they left.

After they left I heard someone running in the hallway. The door opened and Alice stood there just looking at the damage down to our home. Her eyes landed on me sitting on the couch.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked franticly running over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She pulled away and there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to see a concerned looking Jasper and Rose, with an angry looking Emmett.

Once the door was open rose took Alice into a hug. Then she came over and sat next to me.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, but now I have to clean this place up," I sighed.

"I'll help," she said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you ever find out who did this I'm going to kick his ass!" Emmett said.

"I'll be right back," I said heading to my bedroom. I entered to see that my room was also trashed. I grabbed out a sweatshirt and looked at the damage done to my room. I noticed a white piece of paper sitting on my bed.

I picked it up and it read:

**_It'll only get worse from here on in._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Jake_**

"God Dammit!" I yelled. The door to my room flew open to see Emmett standing there looking ready to kick some ass.

"What?" he asked entering my room. I handed him the note that Jake left for me.

I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and sat down on the bed. After Emmett read the note he sat down next to me.

"Who's this Jake character?" he asked looking aver at me. I really don't want to tell this story.

"I would really rather not talk about it so you can ask either Alice or Edward," I said with a sigh..

"Alright," he said handing back the note to me. I took it from him and we both got up and walked back to the living room.

I went over and sat next to Alice on the couch. I handed her the note and she read it.

"Why would he do this?" she asked me quietly.

"Because I left him, he's angry at me," I said looking down at my hands.

"That's stupid, after what he did to you," she trailed off.

"Yeah," I said and there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to a worried looking Edward.

Before I could say anything he took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked not letting go of me.

"I'm better now that you're here," I said. Cheesy much? I heard Alice in the background squeal with delight.

He let go of me and I took his hand and led him into the living room. Edward sat down next to Alice and he pulled me onto his lap.

Alice instantly showed him the note. As he read it I'm pretty sure he growled, I have to admit it was pretty hot. Anyway, as he read the note he growled and his hands were clenched into fists. I put my hand over his and they loosened taking hold of my hand.

"So what's the story with this guy?" Emmett asked, and I grimanced at his name.

Alice looked over at me asking for permission to tell them the story. I nodded my head and got up off his lap and went to my room. The door closed behind me. I turned around to see that Edward had followed me. He stood in front of the door and then came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with as much passion as he could muster.

His tongue traced along my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I quickly obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance neither one of us willing to give up. I walked backwards towards the bed, without breaking the kiss. When the back of my thighs hit the edge of the bed I pulled him down onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He hovered above me so as to not crush me with his weight.

Every few seconds we would break away to breath, but then resume our kissing. We both groaned when there was a knock on the door, but we ignored it but then when it become a loud obnoxious pounding we reluctantly pulled away and got up off the bed.

I got up and looked at myself in my mirror, my hair was a mess and my clothes were all messed up. I tried as hard as I could to fix myself up but it didn't work.

Edward came up behind and sat his chin on my head, and his arms around my waist.

"You look fine," he said and I snorted. I turned around in his arms and gave him a light kiss.

He pulled away and led me back out to the living room, where Alice's chin dropped to the floor when she saw me. I just bit my lip. The next thing I new was I couldn't breathe.

"Alice… Can't… Breathe," I said, and she let me go. I looked at her confused, and she just gave me a look that said we'll talk later.

I heard Emmett laughing and I blushed and looked down at the floor. All of a sudden a heard a, Whack!

I looked up to see Emmett rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose what was that for?" he said.

"You idiot," she muttered, then looked up at me and winked. I blushed a crimson red.

"Okay, Alice and I think it would be best for you girls to stay the night with us, just in case," Jasper said changing the subject. I'd have to thank him later.

"I agree," Edward said from behind me.

"Alright, just let me grab some stuff," I said while walking back to my room.

"Yeah me too," Alice said jumping up to follow me, and follow me she did. She sat down on my bed as I grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and a pair of pajamas.

"So," Alice said.

"So?" I questioned.

"Are you going to make me ask or are you just going to tell me?" She asked as Rose entered my room closing the door behind her and sitting next to Alice on my bed.

"It'll be easier if you just tell us," Rose stated.

"Tell you what?" I said acting as if I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh, spill it," Alice yelled.

"We didn't do anything," I said.

"I don't believe you, your hair and clothes were a mess," Rose said.

"All we did was kiss, a lot on my bed," I muttered quietly.

Alice and Rose both squealed.

"I can't believe you!" Alice giggled.

"I can't either," I murmured.

"You love him, don't you?" Rose asked.

"More than you could imagine," I said sitting down next to her.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked, I never thought about telling him but I will eventually have to.

"Not yet," I said.

"But you want to," she stated, I nodded.

"You should tell him at the ball," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good," Rose said.

"I don't know yet," I said getting up and grabbing an overnight bag.

"Well, we'll be there for you when you do decide to tell him," Alice said getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks guys," I said.

After our little talk we went to Alice's room got her stuff and headed back to the boys.

"Ready?" Edward asked us. We both nodded.

Everybody filed out of our apartment and I locked the door. Emmett and Rose left, as we walked into Edward and Jaspers apartment. We walked in and Edward led me to his room. He took my bag from me and put it next to his dresser. Then I realized he was supposed to be at work.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Jasper called me and told me about your apartment and I took the rest of the day off," he said.

"You didn't have to," I told him feeling guilty.

"No, but I wanted too," he said pulling me into a hug.

We stood there for a few seconds just holding each other. He kissed the top of my head and took me to a room I didn't even know he had, that held a black grand piano. The walls were lined with cds, records, tapes, every type of music you could imagine.

"This is amazing," I said.

"Thank you," he said pulling me towards the piano as he took a seat on the bench pulling me down next to him.

"I want to play you something," he said.

"Okay," I said as he placed his hands on the keys.

"You inspired it," he said and started playing a beautiful melody.

I listened to the music, as he poured his heart and soul into the piece he was playing. When he finished a single tear fell down my cheek.

He looked over at me and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you," I said looking down at my hands. He lifted my head up with his finger under my chin, concern filling his eyes.

"What? What is it? You can tell me anything," he said. I took a deep breath not knowing which way this was going to turn out.

"I… I think I…," I trailed off.

"You think what?" he asked waiting patiently. I took another deep breath, I might as well just spit it out.

"I think I'm in love with… you," I said and looked up at his face. There was that stupid crooked smile that made me weak in the knees. Thank God I was sitting down or I would've been on the ground.

"You know what?" he asked. Geez was now really the time for questions! But I'll go with it anyway.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm in love with you too," he said and I pretty much attacked him. My lips were on his and his on mine, and yet again our tongues were fighting for dominance. I pulled away when I heard a squeal from the other side of the door. I looked at Edward with a questioning look and he just shrugged.

I got up and went over to the door. I opened it to find Jasper with a hand over Alice's mouth to keep her from squealing again but all I could think about is what just happened.

Jasper finally released Alice giving me an apologetic look as he did so. Alice then jumped on me and started jumping up and down.

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked me as she stopped jumping.

"Oh I'm happy alright, but you should probably be running," I said, and she laughed and ran away with Jasper in tow. I giggled and went back to Edward after closing the door behind me.

I got to him and sat back down next to him. He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face. I got back up and started backing away from him.

"You wouldn't," I challenged. This only caused his smile to get bigger.

"Oh, but I would," he said and flew at me, I squealed and ran out of the room but before I could get anything else I was picked up and he ran us to his room. He jumped on his bed with me still in his arms and started tickling me.

"Alright… Alright you… WIN!" I said between giggles.

"What was that?" he asked still tickling me.

"I said… YOU WIN!" I yelled. This caused him to laugh but he stopped the tickling.

He lay back on the bed and brought me on top of him and kissed me. I pulled away.

"I'll be right back," I said, as I jumped off the bed and went over to my bag and grabbed out my pajamas. I ran to his bathroom and put on the clothes that he gave me from last time I stayed the night. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and decided this is as good as it's gonna get.

I folded my clothes up on the counter and left the bathroom. Edward was laying on his side of the bed with his eyes clothes with just a pair of athletic shorts on. I tip toed over to the bed than jumped next to him. He laughed and pulled me to him. I got under the covers and put my head on his chest as he had his arm around me.

"Goodnight my Bella," he said, I could've screamed as he called me His Bella!

"Goodnight Edward, I love you," I said, God it felt so good to be able to say it.

"And I you," he said and than sleep over took me.

* * *

**Okay so i have to admit i loved writing this chapter, they finally confess there love for each other. what did you think? Let me know. And next chapter will be dedicated to those loyal people who have reviewed since the begining of this story, so if you could please, click the bluish purplish button down there and tell me what you think!  
Dana**


	14. Cleaning and Guests

**I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! i've been reading breaking dawn and i had a bridal shower and family reunion to go to. I do apologize! So yeah, well heres chapter 13. so if you don't hate me, would you please review.**

Chapter 13- Cleaning and Guests

I awoke to the sound of a piano playing a beautiful melody. I looked over to where Edward should've been sleeping but found that it was empty. I smiled to myself. I got up and out of the bed walking to his music room. I opened the door slowly and quietly. When I looked in Edward was sitting at his piano eyes closed, and a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked quietly over to the bench and sat down next to him making sure he didn't notice that I was there. I listened to the sweet tune he played. As the song was came to a close he left his hands on the keys. I ever so slightly placed my hand on one of his. He smiled but still didn't open his eyes. After a few moments of sitting there he turned his body to face me. He took my face in his hands and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered. A smile crept onto my face.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

"So what are your plans for the day?" he asked, I sighed knowing that across the hall was my apartment that was trashed because of an angry guy who I wouldn't date. God, some people agitate me!

"Me? I'm going to be cleaning all day," I said with a sigh. He laughed.

"Yes, but with the help from all the people who love you," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. That brought a smile to my face.

"Yeah, well anyway I need to shower to start the days events," I said getting up off the bench and heading for the door.

"Towels are in the cabinet, to the right of the shower," he said as I walked out the door. I smiled and walked back to his room. I pulled out my clothes for the day and went into his bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and instantly regretted it. I looked like hell. Literally.

I turned on the water, took off my clothes and jumped into the water. I stood there for a good ten minutes until I knew I couldn't stay in here forever. I found some shampoo that smelled like man, God I love that smell! I washed my hair and my body. When I was finished I grabbed a towel and dried off.

I snagged my brush and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and went back out into his bedroom. I put my stuff away and headed out into the kitchen, where I was hit with the most delicious smell of sausage, eggs and bacon. I saw Edward fully clothed, dammit, in front of the stove cooking. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back.

He turned around to face me, and kissed my forehead.

"If you would be so kind as to wake Alice and Jasper, that would be great," he said.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I said on my way to Jaspers room.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked again but still no answer.

"Hey guys, breakfast, and I really don't want to go in there but I will if I have to!" I threatened. I heard somebody mumble an alright, so I retreated back to the kitchen.

Edward was still at the stove, so I settled in one of the stools at the island. Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen hand in hand, I had to smile at the sight of Alice being so happy.

She sat down next to me, and nudged me in the side. I looked over at her and she had a smirk on her face. I shook my head at her.

"Alright, how much do each of you want?" Edward asked us turning around to look at us.

I looked at Alice and shrugged.

"I don't know, girl portion," I said and it made Alice giggle. I looked up at Edward who looked like he was contemplating something in his head.

"I can work with that," he said and I laughed.

He grabbed a plate and put some of everything on it and set it down in front of Alice. He grabbed another plate and put the same amount on it. He sat it down in front of me.

"Girl portion," he said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh.

He piled a plate full for Jasper and one plate full for himself, men and there food.

"So Bella how was your night?" she asked innocently like she didn't know what happened. I looked up at Edward, and smiled lightly. He smiled that heart melting grin.

"It was… Quite eventful, wouldn't you say Edward?" I asked him with a wink, hopefully he would play along.

"Oh, man it was a great night, if you know what I mean," he said and I bit my lip to stifle my laugh that was dying to burst out.

I looked at Alice; her chin was on the floor looking at me with the most shocked expression ever. I looked over at Jasper who was shaking his head.

I couldn't hold anymore, I threw my head back and let out a laugh. Edward joined in with me; I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry… Alice you just made it… so easy," I said through my laughing.

"Boo you whore!" she said and let out a laugh.

So the rest of breakfast we laughed and had a good time. We finished up and cleaned our plates. Jasper and Alice had to shower so Edward and I headed over to my apartment to start the cleaning process.

I opened the door and sighed looking at the mess that was my home. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I leaned my head back against his shoulder. He brought his lips down to my ear.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let that happen, because I love you," he whispered and kissed the side of my head. I couldn't help but smile at the last three words he said.

"I love you too, now lets get down to business," I said turning around to look at him as I wiggled my eyebrows. His face was priceless!

"Cleaning! You have a dirty mind," I said slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

"You'll pay for that later," he said with a smirk.

I went into the kitchen to grab a trash bag and a broom and dust pan. I brought it back out to the living room and we went to work a few minutes later Alice and Jasper walked in and we continued the cleaning process.

We were all so concentrated on cleaning that nobody seemed to be having fun. I did the one thing that I always did when I cleaned. I grabbed one our mix cds, and put it in the stereo. I hit play and turned around and waited for Alice to catch on.

When she finally did we stood in the middle of the living room and started singing. Loud.

_**Here we are again  
Baby can't you see we can't go on  
Like this whenever,  
I guess friends don't mean friends forever  
If you, want this,  
You better know cuz you really got something  
I know, you'll miss,  
Every boy begging you for one last kiss**  
_

At first we just sang to each other but once it got to the chorus we both went our separate ways. I went over to Jasper and sang the chorus and she went over to Edward.

_**I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you,  
She never liked you  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl**_

Once the chorus was over we met back in the middle and snag to each other again, while trying to hold in our laughter.

_**We, we let go, let go when,  
The car starts spinning again and again  
If you, want this,  
I guess you've got something I can't resist  
**_

As the chorus approached again, we went our separate ways and sang to the other persons guy. Me with Jasper, and her with Edward.

_**I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you,  
She never liked you  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl**_

We went back to the middle and sang to each other. I honestly don't know if you could call what we were doing singing. Our laughter started getting to hard to handle._  
_

**_On the bed,  
On the floor,  
In the other room he's wondering where you are  
So lock the door,  
And close your eyes,  
I guess now it's time_**

**_I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you,  
She never liked you  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl_**

We couldn't even finish the end of the song. We fell onto the couch in a laughing fit. The guys just looked at us like we were crazy and we probably were. As we calmed back down we got back to work.

Once we were close to finishing the living room I decided to head to my room to get that cleaned up. I shut the door behind me and went to work. Putting pictures back, books on the shelves. It seemed like this job would be never ending.

I froze when I found a picture that I though I had gotten rid of. It was a picture of Jake and I at graduation. I picked up the picture and sat down on the floor looking at our smiling faces at that point in time.

A single tear fell down my face as I remembered the good times we had. The fun we had together, as friends. Why did it have to be me that he chose?

I felt someone sit down next time. I didn't have to look up at who it was. He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I didn't want to have the reminder of the terrible memories of the past. I tore the picture into pieces.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said turning my face to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. He got up and pulled me up with him. He pulled me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest taking a deep breath, he smelled amazing.

When we pulled away we looked at each other for a minute, and he leaned down and put his lips to mine. Our lips moved in synch with each other. We eventually had to breath but instead of going back to kissing. We pulled away and finished fixing my room up.

By the time we were done cleaning the entire place up it was early evening. We were all sitting on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock on the door.

I got up to go get it but before opening up the door I looked through the peep hole in the door.

I gasped when I saw who it was. I put my back against the door and slid down to the floor pulling my knees against my chest.

Edward ran over to me and crouched down in front of me, taking my hands in his face.

"Bella, what's wrong? Who is it?" he asked quietly.

"My… Father," I answered in a shaky voice. I heard Alice gasp quietly.

Edward looked at me with a confused expression.

"He didn't… believe… me," I said, and his expression changed from confused to anger. He pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. I got up and pulled him up with me this time. I turned and faced the door. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

I opened the door to see my father standing there, and he wasn't alone. He was with someone. The person to turned around and all the oxygen was knocked out of me.

It was Jacob.

**Oh Snap! Jacob and her father are both there. Whats gonna happen?  
Once again i do apologize for not updating sooner but at least i did update. But anyhoo, if you could tell me what you think and if you have any questions. If you have it in your heart could you please review.  
Thanks! Dana**

**Song in this chapter is Sorry If I Stole Yo Gurl by The Friday Night Boys.**


End file.
